The Demon, the fox, and the ice maiden
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: what if the battle on the bridge went differently and the missing-nin won over team seven, what would happen to naruto. NaruxHaku
1. maiden fox love, foxes kidnapping

Well this isn't a remade story or a new chapter everyone sorry but one of those will be coming soon, but this was just bouncing around in my head and I couldn't help but let it out. You other authors out there know what I'm talking about, so I hope you guys like it because I'm not sure how it will come out. The pairing will not change, it will be only a Naruto x Haku pairing and no one else will be added. (Unless there is a good reason to add them)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters although I wouldn't complain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walked calmly through the forest to the meadow where the herbs for Zabuzas' injuries were, her thoughts were on one of the Konoha shinobi that he had fought the other day. What was so interesting about this ninja to Haku, well it would be his eyes when she had looked into them she saw the same pain that she had felt before Zabuza had saved her, but he was with his team and still had them that made no sense to her. Her thoughts came to a halt when she arrived at the meadow and found the object of her thoughts passed out in the middle still wearing that glaring orange outfit. She wondered why he wore that color if he was trying to be a ninja but passed it off as something she would never find out because they would never talk to each other enough to become friends, she laughed at that word _"Friends ha!, I don't even have any friends but I will always serve Zabuza-Sama"_ she thought as she kneeled besides the boy a shook him to wake him up, she then found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and became absorbed in the pain and loneliness they showed.

"You shouldn't be out her like this you might catch a cold" Haku said as she started into her civilian girl act.

"I'm too tough to let that happen, and besides the dam fox would cure it anyway" He mumbled the last bit under his breath but she still heard it but had no idea what he was talking about.

"So you're a ninja?" she asked innocently.

"Yep one of the best" he said with a cocky smile that hurt for her to look at because she could tell it was fake so she decided to drop the act a sate her curiosity.

"Stop that" The tone she used instantly put Naruto on edge but he covered it with his standard foxy grin, that even though she could tell it was fake still made her blush.

"Stop what?"

"Stop with the fake smile act I can see through it" Now Naruto knew she wasn't what she seemed and took a quick sniff using his kyuubi-enhanced senses and quickly recognized her a the masked hunter-nin.

"So what do you want the, come to kill me on the order of Zabuza?" he shot back catching her off guard and she instantly got tense, mentally berating herself for not bringing any senbon needles with her. She was just preparing to move when he spoke again.

"Don't worry I wont fight someone who has experienced my pain if I don't have to" he said shocking her but she believed him by the sincerity in his voice.

"Well I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours" he agreed.

A little bit later both of them were teary-eyed as they hugged each other giving the other comfort and taking some at the same time. Haku pulled back to wipe her eyes and found herself once again absorbed into his stunning blue eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before they found themselves kissing each other passionately, they quickly came to their senses as they heard someone coming. Haku got up to go but before she left the area she left one last warning for him.

"Please don't be at the bridge two days from now Naruto-kun I don't want to hurt you" and with that she was gone leaving a dazed Naruto to be found minutes later by a very annoyed Sasuke.

(At the bridge, two days later)

Naruto had just arrived at the bridge after saving Inari and Tsunami from a pair of samurai sent by Gato to kidnap the bridge builders' daughter. He found Kakashi wasting his time toying with Zabuza, and not caring about the dobe of the team but showing visible concern with the Uchiha being turned into a pin-cushion by the hunter-nin that Naruto knew was Haku. He was about to just sit there and enjoy watching Sasuke get his ass handed to him when he noticed that Kakashi and Zabuza had noticed him sitting there so he knew he had to help the Uchiha otherwise he would have to deal with his bastard of a sensei listing him as a traitor and he had enough problems with being called a demon. So he quickly leapt into action nailing Haku in the mask as she came out of a mirror sending her skidding back a few feet before she noticed him, he quickly mouthed a sorry as he charged into the mirror dome to face her head on. Meanwhile Zabuza like any good ninja took advantage of Kakashi distraction by quickly charging him and planting a foot a foot into his stomach making him bend over and before he could catch his breath he was unconscious from a broadside blow of Zabuza sword.

Meanwhile Haku had finished making an Uchiha pincushion knocking him out with a blow to his neck and was now staring down a reluctant Naruto who was trying to figure someway out of fighting this girl he could understand and thought he was beginning to develop feelings for. Just as he was steeling himself to fight her he heard a shout that sounded like his pink-haired banshee of a teammate, he quickly looked over to see Zabuza standing over her and he knew he had to act so he charged over there in time to see her get knocked out and Zabuza advance on a now severely shaking Tazuna, he quickly got in front of Zabuza prepared to fight for his life when they heard some clapping and a short man they all knew to be Gato. He quickly admitted that he was never going to pay Zabuza and Haku at all as the mercenary army appeared behind him. Once Zabuza heard this he charged at the army with Haku and Naruto throwing kunai and senbon needles long range as support and the army was quickly neutralized. Zabuza then walked over to Haku and Naruto who were sitting back to back leaning against each other to which he raised a visible eye in question to which Haku gave a small nod as acknowledgement of his unasked question.

"So you're the brat Haku has a crush on huh gaki?" he asked quickly resulting in a badly blushing Haku and slightly blushing and confused Naruto who looked at Haku with slight puzzlement in his eyes.

"Yeah I like you ok?" she said a bit defensively to which he responded with a comforting hug that gave Zabuza a curious idea.

"So kid what you going to do now with your team knocked out and all" he asked which got a raised eye from Haku and a dark look from Naruto.

"They aren't my team their just some people I'm forced to work with, I hate them as much as they hate me" he replied.

"So they hate you because you're a jinchuriki right?" getting a shocked Naruto who quickly looked to Haku who looked sorry "Well if you hate them so much come with me and help me get revenge on the mizukage"

"Then I would be a missing-nin" Naruto quickly replied getting a raised eyebrow from Zabuza who started laughing.

"Who said you had a choice?" and then all Naruto saw was black shadows and dark red fur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go for my first chap of this story hope you all enjoy it and I will take suggestions on where to go from here but a good section will be on the overthrow of the tyrannical mizukage so please review ja nee.


	2. story poll

Not a new chapter just letting everyone know that the poll is done and the winner was path of the fox lord with the demon, the fox, and the ice maiden a close second but I will finish rage of the Ranmyaku and Naruto never had it this hard first so once their done prepare for that story to be the main one


	3. explanations and reasons

Well here we go with the second chap of this story, frankly I'm surprised I haven't seen any other stories made like this well here we go hope you all enjoy ja nee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke to a feeling he had never experienced before, he was in a warm and comfortable bed with a weight on him that didn't feel like a blanket but gave him so much comfort that he didn't want to open his eyes and dispel the dream. He quickly realized though when the weight shifted alerting him to the fact that it was a person laying on him. He quickly opened his eyes to find him staring into beautiful brown orbs that showed a feeling that he couldn't figure out.

"so finally awake brat, about time Haku was worried I might have hit you too hard and kept on bothering me till I let her in her. Didn't expect to find her in bed with ya already though, so how was it?" Zabuza spoke from the doorway with a smirk on his face watching the two blush and shoot apart at the insinuations. Then the events of the previous day shot through his head.

"Okay so where the hell am I and why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Well gaki you're in our hideout in the forest surrounding wave, and as for why we took you well I may not act like it but I do consider Haku my daughter and she has an obvious interest in you."

"But I have to go back how am I going to be Hokage if I'm a missing-nin?"

"Naruto-kun you and I both know they never would've let you become Hokage with the fear and hate they show you." Haku spoke soothingly while still not moving from on top of Naruto as he noticed.

"So now what?" he asked as he slowly put his arms around Haku making her mew contentedly and snuggled into his chest earning a deep blush from Naruto and a chuckle from Zabuza.

"Now me and Haku will take up your training and make you into a perfect warrior so you can protect Haku when I'm gone but that won't be for a long time, now catch." He tossed a large training blade to Naruto who got it with an outstretched hand flipping both him and Haku onto the floor followed by a laughing Zabuza. This was going to be a long four years of training were the only things Naruto could think about as Haku refused to let him go and snuggled even further into his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this one was so short but this was meant to be a filler and when the next chap comes out it will involve a reunion and the results of the training Naruto is going to go through ja nee.


	4. The bloody mist pt1

Well here's another chap everybody hope u all enjoy because this will be the first action chap of the mist arc, which will probably go for 2-3 chapters so enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mist Viper, a Nin feared almost on the same level as the seven swordsman of the mist, was known for his use of silent killing and the poison he used on all of his blades. He was not a happy man at the moment though, they had gotten a tip that someone was going to try to pull a Zabuza as the mist-nin now called it when someone attempted an overthrow, so he was pulled back to bolster their defenses and now was stuck on guard duty around the Mizukage tower. The kunai he was flipping aimlessly was suddenly got by his hand and raised to a guard position as he slowly reached for the thin kodachi strapped across his back when he heard another step that froze him to his bones. The second step came from right behind him as a senbon needle was pushed quickly into his throat ending his life silently.

The two figures standing behind the assassin shivered as she turned back towards them. The shorter one, but not by much, turned towards his companion.

"Remind me to never piss her off ok, and if I do please kill me before she gets to me" Naruto said to Zabuza as they watched her come back towards them.

"Only if you return the favor kid" he shot back as he looked at the boy he had kidnapped, for lack of a better word and how he had changed. He had grown over the last five years and now was just under six feet tall; he wore now dark black cargo pants with a tight crimson shirt with a black vest on top with pouches for scrolls covering the whole thing. He now had two wakizashi strapped across his back that he used with total efficiency, in other words no one from his village would recognize him from a distance because he still had the same hair and whisker marks that made him recognizable from up close.

All three proceeded to make their way up the tower killing a few random shinobi that weren't worth their time and were taken care a lot quicker than the viper before. When they reached the top however they came face to face with the Sword and Shield of the Mizukage blocking their way. With the door to the Mizukage right behind them.

"None shall pass through here" the one on the left started.

"They all run in fear from my sword" the right one stated as he drew a long tachi from it's sheath.

"None shall pierce my shield" the left boldly proclaimed as he grab a turtle shell looking shield from his back and a spear as well.

"So Naruto-kun east or west?" Haku asked as she looked at the man she loved.

"Definitely east" he stated as both him and Haku blurred out of sight and the sword wielding brother found a foot in his face courtesy of Haku knocking him out the window next to him while his brother met the same from Naruto as both followed their opponents out the windows earning a chuckle from Zabuza.

"Impatient brats but thanks I wont waste this opportunity" he stated as he pushed open the wide doors of the office to see the man himself sitting behind his desk with his hands resting under his chin. He was a middle-aged man with red hair that went down to his shoulders with piercing green eyes that he used to observe Zabuza coldly as he walked into the room.

"So yet again you try to overthrow me Zabuza why do you do this?"

"I do what must be done to clear the mist of bad blood, your tyranny has destroyed the lives of many people and caused the deaths of one of my precious peoples families for that I can not forgive you ever so you will die today and it will be by my hands that you do." Zabuza stated with firm resolve as he pulled his zanbato and settled into ready stance with the blade resting in reverse position across his back as he blurred out of sight and steel met steel in a loud clash as the Mizukage revealed his weapon of two bladed tonfa as they both grinned fierce at each other as they blurred out of sight.

(With Haku)

"That was not wise" the brother stated calmly as he crouched into ready position with the tachi held calmly above his head as he charged towards Haku who quickly conjured a swarm of ice needles to shoot towards her opponent, his eyes narrowed menacingly as he eyed the ice as he dodged all of them by the skin of his teeth.

"So one of you monsters survived? I guess I should be glad you did because now I get the please of killing the last one of you with my own hands" he sneered.

"I don't think you even have a chance **Demonic Ice Mirrors**" she shouted out as the mirrors formed and she stepped into one.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was having some trouble on his end as every time he struck out at his opponent the turtle shield would either deflect it or would fill up his sight for a few seconds while his opponent stabbed him in the legs which thanks to the fox had healed but it was quickly getting on his nerves.

"As you can tell my shield is impenetrable so you should give up while you still have you life" his shield wielding opponent stated calmly while on the inside was slightly worried because this was the first opponent he had ever faced that shrugged off damage to their legs like they didn't feel a thing.

"Nah I think I got a way past you lets see how you like this **Wind Cannon Gauntlets**" he shouted out as swirling winds surrounded his fists and he gave a chuckle as his eyes slowly turned red making his opponent gulp in fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go much better than my last chapter hope you all liked it the next will come out eventually ja nee.


	5. The bloody mist pt2 and hello old man

Finally getting this out of my system here's the next installment of The Demon, The Fox, and The Ice Maiden hope you all enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a pure burst of speed Naruto charged forward bringing his now wind covered fists to bare as the shield was raised to block his vision yet again. The smirk on his face though sent shivers through his shield wielding opponent as his fist slammed dead on into the shield as blades of wind rushed out from the impact slicing through everything in the area and raining down blood on our hero.

"_Pathetic one trick ninjas, hope Haku had more of a challenge than I did or I wont be able to move tomorrow"_ he thought as a shiver went through his body at the thought of an overly energetic Haku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku was already walking to meet up with Naruto and then to check on Zabuza, her opponent just simply couldn't keep up with her improved speed in the mirrors and was quickly finished off with a senbon between the eyes.

"So you have fun Naruto-kun?" she asked as she turned around and hugged Naruto as he walked up behind her.

"Nah he was huge let down with his shield only I didn't even get to use my friends, man when will Zabuza stop hogging the good fights. And I'm fine alright?" he stated a little annoyed at the end as she quickly checked him for injuries as they walked back towards the tower to see how the other fight was going.

(At the tower)

When they reached the top of the tower all that remained of the office was rubble, but they could see a figure standing amongst the rubble that was wearing the Hokage robes as they cautiously approached the figure.

"So Mizukage-Sama how does it feel?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face that was matched by Haku and the mizukage as he turned around to reveal Zabuza's grinning face.

"It feels great hah ha ha ha ha" he laughed as they started to head back down.

(Hokage office 3 months later)

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe annoyed with the ever growing pile of paper when one of his A.N.B.U. shushined into the room.

"Hokage-Sama there's a messenger from mist at the front gate what are your orders?"

"Bring him here with one more guard as support"

"Yes Hokage-Sama"

A few minutes later three figures walked through his door, the first two were his ANBU but the last one is what caught his attention. The figure was 6ft tall wearing dark blue pants that were wrapped in bandages at the top of his black boots; he had a tan shirt on with a fox made of what looked like ice crouching ready to pounce. His face was covered by a white mask that had six whiskers and a fox-like grin on it. The figure quickly bowed and then held out a scroll for the Hokage who quickly took it and after reading it looked up with a grave face.

"Is this completely true, mist has a new leader?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama" the figure replied getting a twitch from the Hokage for the voice sounded familiar.

"If it is not a problem could you remove your mask?" he stated as a question but obviously was an order unless the figure was a TIDE member then he wasn't allowed. Those thoughts quickly left his mind as the figure reached up and slowly revealed his face. Spiky blond hair followed by closed eyes with the bottom halve of the face covered in bandages. The eyes opened revealing baby blue eyes that were so familiar to the old man as the figures face crinkled up in a familiar grin.

"Hi old man, long time no see" Naruto stated as he quickly disappeared in a swirl of water, ice, and red charka leaving a shocked Hokage to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go for this chap, not fully sure where to go after this I was thinking of the chunnin exams but not sure if I should so tell me what ya think ja nee.


End file.
